ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Miller
Matthew Miller was the second Elemental Master and Ninja of Earth. He was the powerhouse of the Ninja Force , and learned all the martial arts alongside his friends at The International Ninja Academy. He was always known to be a smart, adventurous man. Whether he was fighting Yang or the Dark Lord himself, he would always find a great way to bring them down. He would never leave his best friends’ sides no matter what. That’s what kept him going even as he defeated Garmadon in the Second Oni Storm. After his heroic sacrifice, he became known as the Matthew “ Steam Tank” Miller. Early Life Matthew was the son of an explorer and a nurse, Gavin and Jennifer Miller. When Lloyd went out seeking a new team, he discovered Matt climbing rock walls at age 3. He saw something in him, that others couldn’t, bravery. He offered to Matthew’s parents to mentor their son and turn him into something more. They accepted his offer and Matthew became a part of the third generation Ninja Force. He progressed quickly in his studies and the ninja arts. He was struggling with the fear of not being able to protect his friends. He decided to ignore his fear and become stronger. He graduated alongside his teammates and became the second Ninja of Earth. Life in The Ninja Force Matthew would often be doing the heavy lifting or taking down the big guys when the Ninja Force would go on missions. Matthew would also deal with Brad and Chad when they annoyed Alessia. He had many showdowns with Big Tony and Dogpile in Season 1: Sons of Pythor and Season 2: Heart of Dragons. He played a minor role in Season 3: Timeless. But since Season 4 focused on him, he played a huge role in that season. He did feel like a part of the Ninja Force, but he also felt a feeling of loneliness. During a biker chase, he made contact with a haunted device in one of the stolen trucks. He was ghosted in his sleep after the chase. Not wanting his friends to worry, he ran away. He ended up at some abandoned castle on the east coast. There he met Yang, who had some new, evil plans. He told Matthew of those plans. Matt, after hearing those plans, decided to get home to his friends to warn them. But, Yang didn’t let him go far before he sent him away, to the Temple of Airjitzu. There Matthew was seemingly gone forever, until Chuck, Chris, and Martin pulled him out of Yang’s Corruption Sphere. With their help, Matthew escaped the temple. The four then headed to the Ninja Force Mountain Base. They warned the Ninja, who were relieved to see that Matthew wasn’t dead. With the help of Cole, Matthew, Chuck, Chris, and Martin were returned back to normal. The Ninja Force headed to Stixx to stop Yang before his plan succeeded. Cole and Matthew had a throw down with Yang in the finale, who was banished to the Cursed Realm. Matthew played a minor role in Season 5: Pressing Shadows, wrecking the Stone Army and Shadow Samurai. He was sad that Kate went into her coma.Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Earth Category:Beyond Series